


Pressure

by anyapie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, College, Complicated Relationships, High School, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, POV First Person, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyapie/pseuds/anyapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy when both of them were busy and at the same time, far away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloveohmiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveohmiya/gifts).



> “I just need someone who won’t give up when loving me gets hard.”

 

 

It’s been getting colder each passing day. Sooner or later, snow will start to fall from the skies above. I doubt I’ll be able to step outside once it does. Before I could just stare at the window for a lot more minutes, my schoolmate (and friend) bumped into me, distracting me from my thoughts.

 

“Kuroo, since we don’t have classes for tomorrow, why not come and hit the bar with us?” Kai said, casually tapping my right shoulder as his lips quirk up to a smirk. “I’m gonna text Yaku to see if he can come too. Does Kenma have classes today?”

 

“I don’t think Kenma would like to go to a bar,” I replied, flashing him a smirk. “He prefers to stay inside and get drunk with his games.”

 

Kai sighed as if he gave up on the idea of inviting Kenma. It’s actually still pretty much the same with him, after graduating high school. “Yeah,” he closed his eyes briefly as if remembering. “What about you?”

 

“I’ll pass.” With that, I turn my head to watch autumn leaves fall from different tees, scattering everywhere.

 

“Oi, Kuroo.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you get into a fight with that blondie again?” I felt him folding his arms beside me, and when I turned to look, his face is quite serious and worried at the same time. I don’t know if I’ve been staring at him for long because he coughs and raises an eyebrow slightly, giving me the impression that I must have been gaping at him for more than a few seconds.

 

Really?Was it that obvious? Tearing my gaze away from him and trying to give him a “you-got-me-there” smile, I reached down to my pocket to retrieve my phone. Still no texts from him, I see. It was hard not to frown and get a little pissed off. “It’s nothing. Just another petty fight.”

 

I’m pretty much sure that I wasn’t good at lying, and Kai may have noticed it too because he scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you’re getting into a lot of fights lately. Keep on seeing you frown whenever you look at your phone screen which doesn’t really happen often.” He took out some coins out of his pocket and pointed to a nearby vending machine.

 

As we were walking towards the vending machine, I kept on replaying the moments in my head where Kei would really get pissed at me and start to bitch. I don’t even know why he’s been so irritated even though I try to understand him most of the time. “Yeah.”

 

“School and distance hindering your time?” He spoke after taking a swig from his soda.

 

“Maybe.” Although I do try my best to talk to him whenever I have the chance. It’s been really hard trying to keep up with school and managing my free time.

 

Kei and I started dating after that match we had with them here in Tokyo. It was my final time playing volleyball in high school so I gave my best - the whole team did. I couldn't help but feel satisfied and happy because it was such a really good game, all the adrenaline rush and excitement I've felt when we faced Karasuno in the big arena where we settled off the Battle of the Trash Dump was superb. The large arena filled with audiences, their cheers and screams, the heat you feel when you're in the court, and the match itself was unforgettable. I'm glad we were able to face each other there. It was the best match I've ever played in volleyball. After the match, I went after Kei, asking him for his number in which I know that he might refuse to give given the fact how bratty he can get. When he gave it to me willingly, I almost jumped in front of him.

 

_"I may have to need your tips and tricks in blocking," he reasons out as I punch in his number on my phone, breathing heavily._

_"Yeah, I figured that too," I replied, effortlessly flashing him a grin._

 

I kept on texting him that day, eager to see Kei by practicing from serving to blocking. Sometimes, he would be the one to ask and sometimes, it would be me. I just wanted to see him as often as I can, and then it's when one day, after practicing, I asked him out. He rejected me thrice but eventually, he gave up. We were so good together, despite the fact that he's snarky most of the time, it was so refreshing to tease him and see him get pissed off. Truth be told, he's not so bad. In fact, he's great.

 

I've always liked Kei as himself.

 

College life may have started for me - and may I add the fact that it's hard? - but I always make time for him. He does the same anyway, which is very sweet. Kai is attending the same university as I am, Yaku at some other university and Kenma to somewhere a bit far. Everything was okay, until recently. Kei is in his junior year as I am in my sophomore. It was the start of the first semester when he suddenly became distant and cold - okay, he's kind of like that but believe me, he's not once you got under his skin - randomly getting pissy whenever we have a normal conversation. Of course I tease him most of the time, it's always been like that and I know he's used to it, but damn, he started to refuse each time I ask him for a date. It's been like that for about a month and two weeks which in fact, is frustrating. I don't think I've ever been this frustrated with a person, nor do I even want to. Hell, I'm a happy guy with a big smile on my face.

 

"When was the last time you saw him?" Kai asked after taking a sip from his soda.

 

"Two weeks ago," it came out of me as a breathy whisper. I glanced at him to see if he heard me, and he nodded slightly.

 

It was when he went here to Tokyo. I wasn't actually expecting him to come suddenly, so I wasn't able to spend my whole afternoon with him because I had to do my project. He couldn't stay that long eaither because he has to wake up very early to practice with his team. Neither of us sent texts, voice messages or even emails then. I couldn't spare time, especially when exams are coming up.

 

It's partly my fault this time.

 

"Did you had a fight then?"

 

"No."

 

"But you're not texting each other?"

 

"No."

 

"Huh," Kai huffed as he threw his emptied can of soda in a trashcan beside the vending machine. "You should text him first."

 

"He might get pissy again if I do." I don't know what pulled me into sudden realization that I don't want him to push me away again, so I'd rather not talk to him.

 

Kai must have heard my thoughts because he suddenly replied, "What you're doing isn't healthy to your relationship, Cap'n."

 

Woah, I didn't know what got into me but that reply kind of pissed me off. Whipping my face back to him and trying to ever look so calm and collected, I spit, "I'm not the first one who started to put shit in this relationship."

 

Kai gave a light chuckle. It gave me the impression that maybe I let him see through me with just one sentence I muttered. "Okay, I don't know anything about how you and Tsukishima suddenly got sour but I think I know now that you must come with me tonight." He started walking towards the exit, putting his hands in his pockets. "I've invited Bokuto and Akaashi too. They'll be there with a few friends."

 

I was about to refuse again, but suddenly, I thought that it was better to have a distraction rather than sulking in my room and stressing myself more. "Yeah," I say, starting to catch up with him. "I'm coming." Bokuto and Akaashi must have an advice since they've been together for long too. Maybe Akaashi can help me out since he's the matured thinker.

 

* * *

 

 

"Been a long time since you came around, been a long time but you're back with the crowd," Bokuto said with the tune of You and I by Lady Gaga as he strided to my side, putting his arm around my shoulder and giving me a slight hug. "Hey, Kuroo. What's with the long face?"

 

I couldn't really stay sad, especially when I'm in Bokuto's presence. He may be a childish asshole and a brat, but he's a good person to get along with; very easy to befriend with. Instantly, I felt my lips quirk up in a usual smirk as I punched his hips lightly. "Hey, owl-shit. Didn't know you missed me."

 

"Woah, you never really changed that nickname!" Bokuto exclaimed, suddenly crouching his legs and balling up his hands to a fist that looks like he was going to punch someone. "Come on, show me you deserve to call me owl-shit!"

 

Before I could even react, Akaashi went behind Bokuto and pinched his side, earning a yelp from his boyfriend. "Koutaro, stop embarrassing yourself and let's go inside." He nodded to me and smiled. "Hi, Kuroo."

 

"Owl-shit should be thankful because he has you, Akaashi." He reached out to tap my shoulder.

 

We made our way inside the bar, looking for a vacant table. There was a total of six of us: Me, Kai, Yaku, Owl-shit, Akaashi and another guy from their team. We talked for several minutes before actually ordering. It feels relaxing to be with these people again, and it made me feel like I wasn’t shit for the past couple of days. Bokuto and I were always teasing each other, throwing insults over here and there. It’s been a while since I laughed and enjoyed myself like this that somewhere deep in my heart, I felt content and bothered at the same time. I debated with myself that it’s actually good to feel this happy, even though things weren’t going well with Kei.

 

As if destiny heard me - yeah, call it stupid but I believe in destiny, excuse me - because Akaashi has been looking at Bokuto, returning his fond smile as they talked about their relationship so far, glancing at my direction and asking about how things are going with Kei. My eyes darted briefly to Kai, who was also looking at me with a knowing smile and look from his face. He shrugged, breaking eye contact and drinking on his beer.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about you and Tsuki so far,” Bokuto butt in, leaning on his seat while giving me of what looks like an evil grin.

 

“Everything’s been kind of shitty with him lately,” I confessed, shrugging as I took a drink of my own. This is what I needed anyway; to get it out of me and have a good time. I thought that maybe if I let it out with these guys, my heart wouldn’t be able to tell me that it's wrong to let myself unwind.

 

“Oh? What have you done?” It was Bokuto.

 

“He’s been really pissy and it’s kind of driving me crazy. Maybe because he’s busy with school and probably it’s the same for me. We see each other less now.”

 

The happy atmosphere somewhat disappeared because all eyes were on me now, some were leaning in as if they want to get more information from me. The soft music from the background was familiar to me, taking me from the time when Kei introduced me to a song I didn’t know he listened to, and to top it off, Maroon 5. It doesn’t look like he’s the type to listen to Maroon 5 but hey, he does listen to them.

 

“He misses you,” Bokuto drank from his glass. “I bet you want to go running to his house, eh, Kuroo? It’s written all over your face that you feel the same way. Too easy!”

 

“Running? Hell, Owl-shit. I can always take the train,” I laughed at his statement, making my joke an insult to him.

 

“Screw you, man.”

 

“But seriously, I also suggest that you go see him now.” All heads turn to Akaashi who signaled to the waiter for more beer. “When was the last time you ever met each other?”

 

I told him the details, keeping some to myself. It was still a private matter to both of us anyway, and I know that Kei wouldn’t like it if I go telling our friends about our situation at hand. I didn’t like it either when something private goes out in public, so our real situation is hidden between the two of us.

 

“Go, you idiot.”

 

Huh?

 

Akaashi poured another beer on his glass. “What? Don’t you want to see him? Right now?”

 

It took me about a minute or two before I could reply. “Akaashi--”

 

“Kuroo. Go,” it was Bokuto this time, smiling at me with an expression I don’t see often.

 

“We don’t have classes for the next three days. Go. I’ll inform you if anything happens suddenly. If your parents start to wonder where you are, I’ll cover for you,” Kai supported. I saw Yaku nodding beside him.

 

Jeez, these guys.

 

I know myself that I wanted to see him, so what’s hindering me anyway? Is it because I didn’t want him to be surprised and start bitching again?

 

“Jeez, man. Sometimes I wonder why you end up wanting him and being together since he’s a cheeky bastard to begin with. But I keep on remembering that you take him as a challenge and you feel so refreshed whenever he’s being difficult. I remembered those exact words you told me after the practice matches we had with them.” Bokuto cleared his throat as if he was mimicking my voice. He even added hand gestures as if he was a poet or something. “He’s like a blessing sent from above for me. My angel, my prince.”

 

I know that I say stupid things and I don't feel sorry for them since I usually forget the words leaving my lips right away, but damn, this must be the first time I felt embarrassment with my choice of words. Was I drunk during those times or it's my puberty speaking? I stare at Bokuto who was now watching the guys laugh, shrugging as he put on a goofy face. I joined in the laughter after a few seconds because yeah, that was corny.

 

"It fits him, okay? And I was seventeen, for fuck's sake," I felt myself loosening up a bit. Maybe it's because I had three beers already, and I'm pouring my fourth one.

 

"Yeah, yeah. But bro," Bokuto reached for my hand, the one I'm using to pour another glass of beer on. "Seriously. Go see him."

 

Actually, I was planning to. You have no idea how much you've helped me, owl-shit. Setting the beer on the table, I leaned back to the chair, giving them all a look. It suddenly felt funny, so I couldn't help a grin on my lips as I reached for my wallet and produced 2 bills. "Here. For my drink." I stood up after slinging my bag on my shoulder.

 

"It's fine, we got it," Akaashi stopped Bokuto's hand that was about to reach for the money before slapping it with his free one.

 

"Nah, I'm leaving it here anyway." I'm determined to see him. "Thanks, guys."

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to Tokyo from Miyabi was making me anxious at some point. And to top it off, I forgot my phone over at the bar so there was no way I could inform Kei that I'm coming over tonight. It's Friday so I'm pretty much sure he's either at their school gym or he's at home. I'll have to try for home first since there's this feeling inside me that keeps on nagging that he's there. Okay, so much for motherly instincts.

 

I was about to ring the doorbell to his house, my hand up in the air and a few centimeters away from their doorbell when the door suddenly opened. It revealed the person I came here for.

 

And my heart pounded more. Why am I nervous?

 

"Hey," I greeted casually, although I somehow don't trust my voice at this point because I can smell beer from my mouth.

 

He walked outside with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here?" He reached down to open the gate, moving to the side to give way for me.

 

"Sorry I wasn't able to text you that I was coming over soon. I left my phone somewhere." I took off my shoes, scanning the place to see where I could put them. "Are your parents home?"

 

"No," he replied, folding his arms in front of his chest, eyeing me from head to toe.

 

"What?"

 

"You've been drinking."

 

I forgot the fact about he's sharp. He got me and it kind of looks like I'm in trouble. Hey, hey, I'm 20 for goodness sake, almost 21. I can drink whenever I want to.

 

Looking back at him for a few seconds, I placed my shoes somewhere next to his and stepped inside of the wooden floor, never breaking eye contact. "Yeah."

 

"Is there a reason why you're drunk and here in my place?" He asks in a soft voice but his frown is still plastered on his face.

 

I could just grab him and kiss him, but I know he'll pull away. He dislike it when I taste of beer, but there were instances where he agreed to kiss me with this foul-smelling mouth. I wonder if tonight was one of those times…

 

“Kei,” I heard myself whisper, feeling light-headed all of a sudden. My foot took a step forward and before I could even stop myself, my arms wrapped around his waist and my head bobbed low to his shoulder. “Kei.”

 

I felt him tense, as soon as I bring him to my arms. He let out a sigh before bringing his hands to my hips, pinching me slightly. “Tetsurou. We need to talk.”

 

“I figured.” Everything feels heavy. I can feel that Kei is uneasy and he’s nervous as if he’s hiding something big from me. My palms were starting to get sweaty and cold, despite the fact that it’s warm inside his house. I pulled back, my hands still holding his waist while I stare at him.

 

He was staring back at me too, but eventually he broke the eye contact as he pulled away from my hold completely. I studied his face for awhile, admiring those hazel eyes that can hold a lot of emotions depending on his mood; his curly, golden hair that can be compared to an angel’s and obviously, it needs trimming; his sharp nose and thin, soft lips that I could get myself lost into by just kissing. The shape of his face, the juncture of his jaw, his sensitive ears and the creamy, smooth skin. It gives me a heady feeling with want to touch it, and I know that I wouldn’t be able to stop for awhile as soon as I let myself touch him again. He adjusted his glasses before I saw him balling his hands into a fist. The words that left his mouth was something that I wasn’t expecting, and it hit me like a big slap on the face.

 

“I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Five simple words. Five simple words that seem to knock me out of my mind and it leaves everything around me blurry. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Let’s break up,” he looked uncomfortable, shifting from his position slightly and avoiding my eyes.

 

“Why?” I hated the fact that I sound so helpless right now.

 

“Tetsurou, I-” Kei closed his eyes as if he was summoning all self control. When he opened them again, I caught a glimpse of wetness from the corner. He’s trying not to cry. It took him a few seconds before he cleared his throat and started, ”I cheated on you.”

 

I scoffed, almost involuntarily. “What the fuck?”

 

“Look, let’s just end this, okay? Enough is enough.”

 

Anger suddenly rose from my chest, and because of that, I suddenly don’t feel weak anymore. It was normal to get angry when you find out that your lover has cheated on you, but I kept my cool. The rational part of me winning over my instincts. I don’t know if I wanted to squeeze in the details or just leave it like this, because my heart feels ridiculously heavy, painful like pouring alcohol on a fresh, open wound. I feel like an idiot, but there was no way I am going to let this go without knowing the reason behind those words that stabbed my chest. “Tell me about it.”

 

“Tetsurou, what else do you want from me?” He was angry too.

 

“I want an explanation, Kei!” I shouted, my voice echoing.

 

“Why would I explain it to you? We’re not together anymore. Do you want to hear I ended up having sex while you were off doing somewhere and kept on ignoring my messages?”

 

“So this is it? Just because I wasn’t able to call or leave a text for two or three weeks, you end up cheating on me?” This was insane. “You know I made time for you,” I say through gritted teeth. “I should probably remind you that you’re the one who keeps on pushing me away, and whenever I’m with you, you keep on bitching.”

 

“This isn’t just working out, Tetsurou. We’re both busy and there are just times when I wanted to talk to you, to feel that you miss me and to feel that you wanted to talk to me even when you’re drowning with the things that you have to do. And I was really fucked up that time so I went out and looked for someone who wouldn’t mind getting laid with some stranger he just met on the streets.” Kei was reasoning this to me? Bullshit.

 

Before I could even reply, we heard the gate open. _Great._

 

“Please leave.” He whispered, still avoiding any eye contact.

 

I was torn between leaving or staying. I was torn with hope that maybe we could still fix this. I awas torn with the idea of whether making myself an idiot because I forgive him or I could get out of here and never have to see his face again. My rational mind was telling me that it’s best to leave, but my heart wanted to stay. It’s frustrating.

 

The door opened with both of us not leaving our places. We both turned our heads to see who was at the door, and I wasn’t really surprised to see that it’s his mother. It was a wrong move to stay since I know that she’ll force me to spend the night here. She was a good person, but I don’t know if I want to accept her offer of letting me sleep here tonight.

 

“Tetsurou! You’re here.” She greeted me, a smile suddenly growing on her face. She was carrying two brown paper bags and I instantly went to help her with it.

 

In the end, I was forced to stay here with my now ex-boyfriend.

 

I was offered a nice, hot bath and dinner. I couldn’t say no to Kei’s mother since she was a real angel ever since we had a relationship. It would make both parties feel bad if one has taken down an offer from her so it was best to accept it. Plus, come to think of it, I still want to fix this mess with Kei. It’s been like I’m in hell after putting on his shirt and short, using his towel, going inside his room. His scent lingers all over the place and all over me. I’m physically tired so when my eyes saw his bed, I couldn’t help but just walk over to it and practically fall. I don’t know if it’s because the whole trip, or the stress or the heartbreak that exhausted me but soon, my eyelids closed to their own accord, taking me to the darkness I am very much familiar with.

 

...

 

I was pulled back to reality as I felt the mattress sank. Everything was actually really quiet, the sound of Kei's clock and my breathing are the only ones audible. He might be here to wake me up, to tell me that I should sleep downstairs, on the couch where at least is meters away from me. We actually often sleep together in that couch; I would play with his video games and then suddenly he'll crawl in front of me, taking his glasses off and placing it on the coffee table nearby. He'll watch me play with his game, but eventually, will get bored and would snuggle next to me. It would take about half an hour before I get bored myself and I knew this, so I always kept their remote control under the pillow and a broom on the side to turn off the tv and the console. It's much better to sleep with him anyway.

 

It was sad to think about it right now. Before I could even make myself miserable, I felt him move behind me. I didn't expect that he would swoop down to kiss my cheek, it made me feel hopeful that he still loves me. Somehow, the anger that I felt lessened, although my first thought was maybe he was feeling sorry for me. Heh, you're a real brat after all. Maybe if I keep on telling myself that the reason why you're doing this is because you pity me, I wouldn't have to feel that you still want me.

 

He kissed my temple next, then my ear and then my jaw. It sent shiver from my nape down to my spine. Before I could open my eyes and tell him to stop, I felt something wet.

 

Then I heard a soft sniff.

 

He's...  crying?

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, almost as if he didn't want to say it in the first place. Like he didn't want to be heard.

 

I didn't open my eyes. I'm still unable to move so I swallowed before letting my lips move to utter his name. "Kei."

 

He shifted on his place slightly, sighing. "Did I wake you up or you were awake all this time?"

 

"The first one." I didn't move from my place. I didn't want to.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. I don't know if its for waking me up or for his revelation earlier but it doesn't really make my anger go away. "Will you listen to me one last time before you go home tomorrow? This is an honest explanation, and I don't know what you will decide to do after you hear me out. Either you still want to be with me or you want to move on; whatever you choose is fine."

 

Even if you don't say it, I'll still listen to you. "Yeah."

 

"It's my fault. I know I've been really difficult for you to handle these past few weeks and it was kind of purposely. It's childish but I wanted you to make more time with me, and not just see each other once every one or two weeks. I just missed you a lot, and everything has been frustrating with volleyball, school and you. I just felt pressured and I wanted you, but it was when you kept on ignoring me. Yeah, you made time for me but I was an idiot because I should have valued it instead of asking for more. One night when I was on my way to a convenience store, when I was really lonely and mad, I bumped into a random guy who's been looking at me all the time. He was kind of drunk and we just... Hit it off," his voice trailed off. The pain in my chest felt heavier, I didn't have to hear this part. "He gave me a blowjob, but we never kissed. Nor did I return the favor of sucking him off."

 

So you mean you let some random stranger give you a blow just like that?

 

"He got pissed and he left; I was glad that he left. I don't know if you believe me but I'm still guilty about it. And I thought that it wouldn't be so hard for you if I slowly detach myself, to just end everything because you've been so good for me but here I am, hurting you." He sniffed again, voice raspy as he went on. "I'm sorry, Tetsurou."

 

If it was anyone who I know, I might have actually punched him. It may hurt to know that he actually let someone gave him a blowjob, but it kind of gave me a warm feeling that he didn't let it escalate to something more. Yes, I'm still angry because of what he did was just childish. I thought that he was the type who would never do that, but I realized that he's just a person too, so he has his flaws. Flaws that I know part of what I love about him.

 

"You were breaking up with me because you were guilty?" I asked, opening my eyes since I wanted to turn and see him. When he didn't answer, I turned around and propped myself on my elbows, looking at him.

 

He wasn't wearing his glasses. I can perfectly see that his eyes, nose and ears are faintly red because of crying; his ears turn red whenever he's flushed, embarrassed or really angry. When he still doesn't answer, I sat up to stare at him more, prompting for an answer. "Yeah. I didn't want you to get caught up with my selfish behavior and decisions."

 

That kind of blew my pride. "Do you still want to be with me?"

 

"I told you I'm breaking up with you."

 

"Let me rephase that: do you still love me?" The words just left me without even thinking about it.

 

The question seemed to grab his attention, because he suddenly looked at me with a look as if I've grown two heads. "What change would it make if I say I do?"

 

"I would lose my resolve and forgive you," I say, my eyes falling to his lips. "And kiss you. You told me whatever I choose is fine."

 

He closed his mouth, swallowing as he gave a sharp intake of breath. I can tell that he was fighting the urge not to smile, as I can see the faint curve from the corner. "You're an idiot."

 

Yeah, I probably am. But it was kind of funny now that I know that we can still make this work. "I thought we agreed to that by now?" I grabbed his arms, tracing circles as it went up to his elbows. "Answer me, Kei."

 

I was watching his face all the time, already sure what he would say but I wanted to see the sincerity from his eyes. And probably, his embarrassment. Everytime he says 'I love you', or any sappy comments, he blushes, ears turning from pink to slightly red as he tears his gaze away. It was always cute to see him like that.

 

This time however, he was looking back at me straight as he says the words, "Yeah. Of course I do."

 

That was all that I needed to hear. My body moved on his own and I did nothing to stop it, pulling him close to me by his nape to kiss him. The earlier depression faded away when he opened his mouth willingly, allowing my tongue to enter and reexplore his territory. I know both of us missed this gentle, passionate kiss because he was eager to give and to comply, his hands coming up to wrap itself on my neck as he kissed me back with such fervor. We both tasted like minty toothpaste.

 

I tugged on his arms, pulling him to sit on my lap. I crossed my legs, making room for him to sit on as I kissed his cheek, his nose and forehead. His head dropped to my shoulder, inhaling while massaging his fingers on my scalp. "You're so good to me," he says. "I don't deserve you but my selfishness couldn't let you go."

 

"You can really be an idiot too, Glasses-kun." I hugged him. "But I forgive you because I love you. You just need to--"

 

"I promise I won't do it again. It was only you to begin with," he pulled away to give me a peck. "I was just- I think both of us are pressured."

 

"Hmm." I smiled, knowing exactly what was pressuring us now. "I think both of are deprieved of each other." To emphasize that, I held his waist and pulled him to me, his back dropping to the mattress with me in between, pushing his legs apart. It was hard not to grin at the sight of his blushing face, his parted lips and I felt him go half hard. "Is the door locked?"

 

"Tetsur-"

 

I kissed him. Again. And again, and again. Right now, I don't care if his mom hears us but I'd have to help him keep quiet if we ever want to finish. Slowly, I felt him relax under me, hands coming to my back to scratch the skin underneath. It tickled me a little, but hell that turned me on big time.

 

There's something that I need to say, so I pulled back, smiling when I heard him whimper in protest. "I want you to know that I'm capable enough to love you, despite the fact that you can be really difficult sometimes." I managed to say that to his face, watching his cheeks blush more and his erection against my thigh. He licked his lips as if he was inviting me for another kiss.

 

He gave me a peck. "I'm sorry. For being difficult and for cheating on you," he whispered, sincerity lacing over his words. "I can make it right - let's make this right. If you'd let me."

 

It was my turn to give him a peck. "Of course. Let's start off with removing these-" I grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it off so easily. After tossing his shirt somewhere, I discarded my own and it was soon followed with his - our rather, his - boxers and shorts, our lips entertwined with each other; kissing, nibbing, biting and marking as our own. Our hands were everywhere each other, soothing and gently squeezing the skin of the other person, reminding us that we're here and alive; reminding us that we are one.

 

"I love you," he breathes, face contorting to pleasure as I gave a gentle thrust, fingers digging hard on his thighs. "Tetsurou." He moaned.

 

Fuck, that was enough to waver my decision of taking it slow. It took a lot of effort to summon my self control and regain composure. I mirrored his words, softly echoing it above him. "I love you, too."

 

That night, it felt like I've found my favorite piece of puzzle again, and this time, I was sure to never let it go. We agreed on that, and the pressure that had builded up the past few weeks have dissipated into nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it weren't for [Jessa-nee](https://twitter.com/iloveohmiya), I wouldn't be able to think about writing this. I hope I did a good job because I'm really not confident about this story. *crosses fingers*


End file.
